New Years Countdown
by Katie and Maisy
Summary: "Without further ado!" Rick-one of the dancers-announced outside of the curtain, "Your Disney Host Interactives!" A deafening cheer came through curtain, louder than anyone else announced beforehand.


_Finn's POV_

"Don't slouch. Clear voice. Look like you're excited. Go out and have fun." Brad said to me.

I nodded, took one last look around my dressing room, and walked confidently out to the castle gate. Waiting for me were my friends, adjusting their microphones and earpieces. You know how Disney's colors are blue and silver? Well, the five of us could've won an award for being decked out in those two colors. Philby and I donned royal blue dress shirts, Maybeck in a silver one. Our dress pants were kinda uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as the girls' outfits looked. Charlene was wearing a sleeveless dress the same color as my shirt that flowed out to a little above her knees. I think it was called a chiffon? She had at least four-inch heels and her hair was curled and pulled back into a bun. Willa wore a one-shoulder stunning silver dress that went about mid-theigh. She wore high heels, something you don't catch her in often.

"You guys ready?" I asked. They nodded, smiling at me.

"So, if I trip in these torture devices," Willa motioned to her feet, "Someone has to catch me. Kay? Okay." Maybeck snickered, until Charlene wacked him and told him the same thing.

"Where's the mistletoe when you need it?" Philby smirked, gesturing towards the now arguing Charlene and Maybeck. Willa laughed, and I had to suppress a smile. They were pretty funny, daring each other to do stupid things after the show.

"Mics are on. Get ready to go." Brad said through our earpieces. Charlene and Maybeck shut up, and I put my hand in the middle of our circle, with Philby following my lead and stacking his upon mine. The rest of the group followed, but it felt weird with two hands missing.

"Without further ado!" Rick-one of the dancers-announced outside of the curtain, "Your Disney Host Interactives!"

A deafening cheer came through curtain, louder than anyone else announced beforehand. Plastering a smile on my face, I walked onto the stage, waving to fans of all ages. Little kids were filled with energy, constantly being amazed see each new stunt Disney pulled out. Teenage girls screamed and started reaching their hands out to me, shouting my name, which was definitely weird, since I like Amanda. Adults stood smiling, enjoying the evening air.

"Hey everyone! I'm Finn, and I'll be one of your hosts for tonight!" I grinned, feeling the energy of the crowd. I stepped to the side as Charlene came out.

"Happy New Year's Eve everyone! I'm Charlene, and I'm so excited to be with you all tonight!" She recited. She strutted over to me, waving to all her fans.

"Hi guys! I'm Philby. Wow! You guys are really loud! Would you all mind cheering for my friend Willa?" The crowd erupted into, well, what it had done the past three times. Philby hurried over to me and saw my somewhat worried expression. He raised his eyebrows, but turned his attention back to the fans.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are so loud! It's amazing! Thank you all for spending your night with us!" Willa gushed, sounding the complete opposite of what she normally sounds like. She clip clopped her way over in her heels and stood on the other side of me.

"Don't worry Finn, they're out there somewhere." Charlene whispered. She was referring to Amanda and Jess, who I had been scanning the crowd for. So far, no luck.

"What's up everyone? I'm Maybeck! Thanks for coming out tonight! Happy Holidays!" He made his way over to stand by Charlene.

It was my turn to announce the guest of honor. "And now, with a great honor, I present to you, Mickey Mouse!"

I was pretty sure I was about to go deaf. That was with my earpiece in. Yeah. It was loud.

Mickey came onstage with every spotlight trained on him. "Hiya everyone! I'm Mickey Mouse! Tonight's going to be a magical night, isn't it Minnie?"

"Oh yes, Mickey! New Years Eve is always very exciting!" She giggled.

"And tonight, we get to watch our own ball drop!" Goofy exclaimed, pointing to a large silver ball with Mickey Mouse ears.

Two figures pushed their way through the characters. "Well, Bert I must say, this night has only one word to describe it." Came the voice of Julie Andrews, though Mary Poppins was speaking.

"Right you are Mary Poppins." Bert replied, walking out with his arm cocked for Mary Poppins' hand.

"Now, lets have a competition! Who can be louder?" Bert cried, and started to sing.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidosous! Even though the sound of it it something quite atrocious! ..." Bert sang with Mary Poppins. The girls skipped their way over to the right side of the stage, and the boys hurried over to the left.

The dancing and singing continued with each song, with different characters taking center stage each time. So far, I had yet to make a mistake, which is pretty good since I'm a terrible dancer.

The last song was "A Wish is a Dream Your Heart Makes" sung by Cinderella. All of the couples (aka mainly princesses and princes) started to slow dance. Charlene and Willa awkwardly made their way over to us, holding someone's hand that I couldn't see. As they came closer my eyes widened. Hurrying with them was Amanda, wearing a gorgeous dress. The torso part was a sapphire blue sweetheart neckline, and where the bottom part (I don't know, I'm a guy, okay?) started was a white gauzy skirt streaked with blue sparkles. She looked beautiful.

"Hey." I managed to get out.

"Hey yourself," Amanda replied.

"How'd you get here? And where's Jess?" I asked, curious.

"The girls _might_ have left their cast member passes under our doormat. We just got here, and Charlene arranged for me to get one of these dresses. Jess is somewhere out there in the audience, she prefers spectating."

"Oh. I see." I said back, mentally slapping myself for sounding like an idiot.

"So, um, are we supposed to be dancing?"

I looked around to see we were the only ones standing still on the stage. Even Philby and Maybeck were waltzing with Willa and Charlene, who were all, in fact, sending us some intense glares. They managed to do it without looking angry though. Probably because they didn't want it to end up on a magazine cover.

I took Amanda's hand in mine and placed my other on her waist. "Shall we dance?"

She smiled. "Of course, your Majesty." She joked. I smiled. We only had to dance for a minute, thank God, my palms were getting sweaty.

The spotlights were turned back to the DHI's with only a few minutes before the new year. Amanda stepped back into the crowd of backup dancers, blending in.

"Wow. 2013 has been a magical year!" I spoke into my microphone.

"Some of our favorite highlights most definitely include the addition of our eleventh princess, Princess Merida!" Charlene declared. Merida waved to the audience.

"From the Monstrous Summer to the Villainous Friday the 13th, we were packed with fun all year!" Maybeck crowed.

"You all are so sparkly tonight, especially with your Glow with the Show ear hats!" Charlene waved. All the ear hats lit up in a calming sky blue.

"In November we had the pleasure to welcome two more members into our family, Anna and Elsa!" Willa smiled. The two princesses curtsied and smiled.

"Not to mention we got to see our two favorite monsters in college!" Philby announced. Sulley and Mike made their way forward.

"We had the new Fairytale Hall open for princess meet and greets, as well as the one year anniversary of New Fantasyland!" I grinned.

"The Flower and Garden festival at Epcot was definitely worth seeing." Maybeck said, using Charlene's shoulder as an armrest.

"And the Food and Wine Festival showed us food from all around the world!" Philby added.

"Spending the holidays with you all was a blast!" Willa said, smiling at us.

"And we are so excited to wrap up 2013 and start the New Year with you!" We all said, linking arms. All of the sudden, the park went dark, our cue to grab Amanda and run off the stage. Meanwhile, our DHI selves appeared onto the stage, glowing like stars. The lights came back on, and we hurried to a mostly hidden spot, out of public view, but still so we could see the fireworks and the ball. I heard my DHI start the ten second countdown. We joined up with Jess, who was wearing a simple, but pretty blue dress.

"Nine!" The characters shouted. Maybeck put his arm around Charlene.

"Eight! Seven! Six!" We all counted. The ball was getting lower.

"Five!" I gripped Amanda's hand and pulled her closer.

"Four! Three! Two!" I saw Philby face Willa.

"ONE!" I turned and kissed Amanda, her hands tightening around my neck as the fireworks went off.

"WHOO HOO!" Jess shouted. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" She paused. "Who's going to stop kissing first?"

Amanda and I jumped away from each other, our faces turning red. I looked to see Charlene and Maybeck claiming, shouting is more like it, that they couldn't believe they just kissed each other, and what a terrible kisser the other person was.

"What?" Willa said, awkwardly removing her hands from Philby's neck.

"Uh..we didn't.." Philby said, releasing Willa's waist and turning the same color as his hair.

"Sure." Jess said rolling her eyes and hugging Amanda.

"You are so dead, Whitman." Jess whispered while hugging me. I gave her a weird look and gave everyone a quick hug.

"OMG yes! You finally got the guts to kiss her! So proud of you kid." Charlene told Philby.

"OMG yay!" Philby mocked Charlene. We all burst out laughing.

"Their kiss wasn't as gushy as The Famanda Kiss." Jess hooked arms with Amanda and Willa.

"Famanda?" I cluelessly asked.

All the girls turned around and said at the same time, "Finn and Amanda. Duh."

Maybeck burst out laughing, probably at my horrified expression. "Oh, shut it Mr. Charbeck." I shot back.

"Charbeck?" Maybeck shut up real fast.

"Do we really need to do this again?" Philby said, putting an arm around Willa. Charlene was still Maybeck's armrest. Jess made a _I'm-so-grossed-out-why-am-I-friends-with-you-guys_ face.

I laughed and pecked Amanda's cheek. "Nah. Happy New Year guys. Lets go to Tomorrowland."

"I was thinking Small World, actually." Amanda said. We all stared at her. "Kidding!"

* * *

**Hi everyone! This oneshot was done by just me, Katie. Maisy would've helped, except for the fact that I came up with this an hour before midnight on New Years Eve. Just wanted to let you know I totally came up with all of the lines for the show myself and I don't own KK or Disney. But I hope you all liked it, and I'm sorry Jess wasn't in there a little more. Happy New Year! **

**Love,**

**Katie**


End file.
